The Sweetest Thing He'd Ever Done
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku. Ia selalu mengejekku, menyindirku, dan banyak lagi. Alih-alih sepasang kekasih, kami justru terlihat seperti teman biasa yang super standar. Tapi ternyata, selama ini dia melakukan banyak hal manis untukku./Fluff?


**The Sweetest Thing He'd Ever Done**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship

A SasuSaku fanfic.

Sakura's POV

AR

Fluff?

* * *

><p>Desember. <em>Winter<em>.

Aku buru-buru keluar dari gedung Hokage. Salahkan Tsunade-shishou yang terlalu lama berceramah, jadi aku tidak bisa menemui Sasuke tepat waktu. Benar saja, Sasuke sudah bersandar di gerbang gedung, menatapku datar. Hari ini kami berencana pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku tidak tahu ke mana, karena setiap aku menanyakannya, Sasuke selalu bungkam.

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku tidak ingin ia menunggu terlalu lama. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke_-kun_. Tadi Shishou-"

"Tidak usah banyak alasan," selanya. "Cepatlah."

Aku memberengut. Aku kan hanya mencoba memberi penjelasan kenapa aku terlambat. Ia malah tidak mau mendengarkanku. Huh, Sasuke memang suka begitu. "Kau marah, Sasuke_-kun_? Apa aku terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu?"

"Cukup lama hingga membuat kakiku beku," jawabnya dengan nada sarkatis.

"Kenapa tidak tunggu di dalam saja?" Aku menunjuk ke arah gedung Hokage. Sasuke mendengus dan membalikkan badan. Sepertinya dia mengacuhkanku.

Aku mencoba bersabar. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang baik padaku. Dia selalu bersikap dingin. Kalaupun ia bicara, yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah ejekan, sindiran, atau apapun yang berkonotasi negatif. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang wajar sebagai seorang kekasih. Menyebalkan. Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa betah berlama-lama berhubungan dengan gunung es ini.

Sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, kupikir sikapnya akan berubah. Ternyata tidak, ia tetap dingin dan tak acuh seperti dulu. Bahkan setelah kami berpacaran sekian lama (jangan paksa aku menceritakan bagaimana kami jadian), ia masih tetap begitu.

Huh, aku jadi iri pada _couple_ lain. Misalnya Hinata dan Naruto, atau Ino dan Sai, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja dan terkesan manis sekali. Hinata yang selalu merona malu setiap Naruto menggodanya, atau Ino yang langsung murka kalau Sai mengatainya jelek (tapi setelah itu Sai akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Ino terdiam dan salah tingkah). Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa punya cerita cinta yang menyenangkan seperti mereka? Kenapa takdirku justru bersama orang yang super menyebalkan yang suka mengabaikanku dan menyindirku ini?

Kau mungkin tidak percaya kalau Sasuke adalah seorang yang seperti itu. Baik, akan kujelaskan. Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, dia akan mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah orang bodoh dan dia adalah orang paling pintar sedunia. Kalau aku terlalu banyak bercerita, dia akan melihatku dari sudut matanya dan memberi ekspresi tidak suka. Kalau aku memintanya memberiku hadiah (wajar kan memberi hadiah pada kekasihmu sendiri?) dia malah mendecih dan bilang, "Jangan kekanak-kanakan. Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit."

_See?_ Dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun yang khusus sebagai seorang kekasih! (saat aku mengatakan ini, sekali lagi aku merasa iri pada _couple_ lainnya) Karena kurangnya interaksi kami, kami malah terlihat seperti sepasang teman biasa saja. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang manis atau menyenangkan untukku. Rasanya aku mau menangis miris. Aku benar-benar cewek paling menyedihkan sedunia.

Kami berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Yah, Sasuke memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara, jadi tugas memecah keheningan otomatis berada di tanganku. Tapi kelihatannya Sasuke masih kesal gara-gara keterlambatanku tadi. Aku jadi bingung mau bicara apa.

"Sasuke_-kun_, tadi Ino dan aku bertemu di koridor. Kau tahu, ternyata toko bunga Yamanaka akan tetap buka selama musim dingin. Aku heran dari mana mereka mendapat bunga segar setiap harinya dan-"

"Perhatikan langkahmu. Jalannya licin."

Aku merengut lagi. Kenapa sih Sasuke suka menyelaku? "Setidaknya, dengarkan sampai aku selesai bicara!"

"Aku sudah tahu intinya," sahut Sasuke kalem. "Intinya, toko bunga Yamanaka tidak tutup meskipun ini musim dingin."

Aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Sasuke menyentuh pipiku dengan telunjuknya. "Kau merengut. Jelek."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau jelek?" sahutku sengit sambil menepis tangannya kasar. "Daripada kau yang terus diam, tidak bicara apa-apa, membuatku bingung sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikir- _hatchim_!" Tiba-tiba saja aku bersin.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Mungkin ia heran kenapa aku yang jarang sakit bisa-bisanya bersin. "Pantas saja." Ia menyentuh leherku. Aku bergidik sedikit. "Sakura, mana syalmu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sial, karena terburu-buru tadi, aku melupakan syalku di atas meja. "Ketinggalan," sahutku pendek.

"Menyedihkan," Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan meleceh. "Bisa-bisanya syalmu ketinggalan. Kau memang bodoh."

Aku mencibir. Lihat, kan? Seorang pacar yang baik pastinya berkata, "Sayang, kau bisa sakit kalau keluar rumah tanpa syal," atau apalah yang menunjukkan perhatian. Tapi Sasuke malah mengataiku bodoh. Bencibencibenci!

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Aku pun ikut berhenti dan menatapnya heran. "Sasuke_-kun_, kenapa kau berhenti?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan melepaskan syal abu-abunya. Aku terus memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan sampai ia melingkarkan syal itu ke leherku. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan. Aku berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, tunggu!"

Ia tetap tidak mau berhenti. Sambil berlari, aku berusaha melepaskan syal itu dari leherku. "Sasuke_-kun_, ini syalmu. Kalau kau tidak memakainya, kau bisa flu nanti," kataku sambil mengembalikan syal itu.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kau tidak sedang flu saja." Sasuke kembali memakaikan syal itu ke leherku.

Aku berusaha berkilah. "Aku baik-baik saja –_hatchi_!" Sialan, kenapa suara bersin ini selalu berkebalikan dengan kata-kataku?

"Sudah, pakai saja." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya dan kembali berjalan.

Aku memegang syal di leherku. Hangat. Tapi warnanya membosankan. Kalau kuhadiahkan dia yang berwarna cerah, kira-kira dia suka tidak, ya?

Aku terlalu asyik melihat tekstur syal itu, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah berjalan jauh di depanku. Aku berlari kecil agar bisa menyusulnya. "Sasuke_-kun_, tunggu aku!"

Sasuke menoleh. Mukanya tampak pias melihatku. "Sakura, pelan-pelan! Di sana licin!"

Terlambat. Aku menginjak es yang tergenang. Aku langsung tergelincir dan jatuh terduduk dengan suksesnya. Aku meringis kesakitan.

Kulihat Sasuke bergegas mendekatiku. Wajahnya tampak cemas. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku berdiri. "Sudah kubilang jalannya licin." Aku yakin ia menahan kalimat "Kau tidak dengar, sih. Menyusahkan saja," dalam mulutnya.

Darahku meninggi. Sedari tadi Sasuke sudah bersikap seolah-olah ia orang yang paling tahu, dan itu menyebalkan. Aku membalasnya dengan berkata agak keras, "Iya, iya, aku tahu!"

Sasuke tidak menunjukkan perubahan air muka atau reaksi apapun atas bentakanku tadi. Dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri menahan sakit. Huh, pacar macam apa dia? Kenapa Sasuke selalu berjalan di depanku? Apa salahnya sih berjalan di sebelahku? Masa harus aku terus yang menyamakan langkah dengannya?

Tch. Rencana hari ini sepertinya sudah rusak oleh _mood_ku yang buruk. Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap menyusul Sasuke, padahal aku sedang kesal padanya.

Saat aku melangkahkan kaki, di saat itu pulalah pergelangan kakiku terasa sakit. Nyeri sekali. Kakiku tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhku, hingga aku kembali jatuh terduduk di atas es. Mataku sampai berkaca-kaca menahan rasa sakit. Sepertinya kakiku terkilir ketika jatuh tadi. Inilah sebabnya mengapa aku tidak suka musim dingin. Jalannya terlalu licin untuk kau lewati.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mencari bantuan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tampaknya belum menyadari kalau aku terjatuh. Buktinya, ia masih terus saja berjalan. Aku bahkan ragu ia menyadari kalau aku belum menyusulnya. Aku berusaha memanggil namanya. "Sasuke_-kun_..."

Ia tidak menoleh. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku lebih kuat lagi. "Sasuke_-kun_!"

Ia berbalik. Dilihatnya aku terduduk di atas es. Sasuke berjalan lambat-lambat ke arahku. Oh, tolonglah, aku sedang butuh bantuan dan kedinginan di sini! Tidak bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar saat tiba di dekatku.

Aku menunjuk kakiku. "Kakiku terkilir saat jatuh tadi... Sakit."

Ia diam dan mengacak bagian belakang rambutnya. "Kurasa rencana kita hari ini batal." Ya Tuhan! Sekarang bukan itu yang penting! Kita bisa pergi ke sana lain hari!

Aku menatapnya tajam dengan _emerald_ku. "Kau tidak membantuku berdiri?" tanyaku setengah menyindir.

Ia menghela napas dan membungkukkan badannya ke arahku. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menarik lenganku ke atas, dan membantuku berdiri. "Kau bisa jalan?" tanyanya ketika aku sudah berdiri dan memegangi lengannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Aku memandangi kakiku. Menyebalkan sekali rasanya harus terpeleset di saat-saat seperti ini. "Kurasa tidak," gumamku. "Sakit."

Ia terdiam. Lalu melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya. Ketika aku hendak protes kenapa dia melepaskan peganganku padanya, dia membungkuk di depanku.

"Naik," perintahnya.

Aku bertanya, "Kau mau menggendongku?"

Ia tidak menjawab ataupun membalas tatapanku yang mencari-cari mata _onyx_nya. Akhirnya aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya. Entah kenapa posisi ini mengingatkanku pada seekor monyet yang menggelayut di punggung induknya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke kakiku supaya aku tidak terjatuh saat ia berdiri nanti.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan. Kupikir langkahnya melambat karena adanya aku di punggungnya. "Sasuke_-kun_..." gumamku di lehernya.

"Hn?"

"Apa aku terlalu berat?"

"...Tidak juga."

Lalu hening lagi. "Sasuke_-kun_, maaf."

Aku bisa merasakan kalau ia sedang mengangkat alis tak mengerti.

"Maaf, hari ini kau kedinginan menungguku yang telat. Lalu kau membiarkanku memakai syalmu. Dan sekarang kau harus menggendongku gara-gara kecerobohanku, padahal kau sudah memperingatkan kalau jalannya licin," ujarku pelan.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Yang terdengar hanyalah napasnya, dan asap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_..."

Sasuke tetap diam. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan.

"... Makasih, ya."

Ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihatku, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Hn."

Kami terdiam lagi. Mataku terarah pada leher putihnya yang tak terbalut apa-apa karena syalnya sedang kupakai. "Ah, aku tahu!" seruku tiba-tiba. Sasuke sampai menggumamkan kata 'berisik' karena aku berteriak di telinganya. Aku tak mengacuhkannya dan melepas syal Sasuke dari leherku dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain terus melingkar di leher Sasuke agar aku tidak jatuh dari gendongannya.

Aku melingkarkan lagi syal itu ke leherku, tapi kali ini aku juga melingkarkannya ke leher Sasuke. "Nah," kataku. "Jadi kita tidak akan kedinginan. Kita memakai syalnya bersama."

Kulihat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Aku menempelkan pipiku ke pipinya untuk berbagi kehangatan. Sasuke tidak menolaknya. Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahku. Kurasa gestur itu karena ia ingin menciumku, tapi tidak sampai karena aku sedang di punggungnya. Aku mencium pipinya sekilas. Dan aku tertawa pelan melihat wajahnya memerah.

Aku harus memikirkan ulang soal pikiranku tadi. Sasuke memang tipe orang yang lebih banyak berbuat daripada bicara untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. Dia mau menungguku sekian lama, padahal suhu sangat dingin di luar sana. Dia meminjamiku syal padahal dia sendiri kedinginan. Dia terlihat cemas saat aku terjatuh. Dia langsung menggendongku saat tahu aku tidak bisa jalan. Dan hal termanis yang pernah ia lakukan adalah melakukan caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan kalau ia sayang padaku. :)

**=FIN=**

**A/N: Halo, halo. Saya balik lagi dengan fluffy (?) SasuSaku. Betewe, saya tidak menemukan padanan kata yang tepat untuk "es yang tergenang", secara yang tergenang itu kan air. Senpai-tachi dan minna-san, kira-kira apa ya yang pas?**

**Review? :3**

_**Ritard. S. Quint**_


End file.
